


A Step to a New Dance

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Since the abrupt death of her beloved Lady, Sansa has seen another dog that captured her affections.





	A Step to a New Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i adore fics that center around dogs and with this pair? gosh, what a treat! i hope you guys enjoy this

Sansa swears to the Old Gods and New she isn’t replacing her dearly departed, Lady. It doesn’t alleviate her grief on how sudden the lost was known to her. Long story short, it involved her ex with a bloody arm and that ugly frown she detested, her and Arya arising, and her ex’s mother demanding her dog to be put down. A year has passed since that horrid incident. She now tolerates Arya’s presence without having the impulse to scream at her until her throat feels raw. They’re more or less civil now, as siblings are.

But oh, each time she walks down the familiar route from school to home, she unfortunately passes by a pet shop. The establishment offers a variety of household pets yet only one holds Sansa’s recovering heart. A rare Siberian husky with snow-white fur silky against her fingers and ruby red eyes awaits for her here. She likes to think his eyes gleamed as though it was properly shined jewels whenever she stops by.

The staffs of the shop don’t mind her frequent visits to the unnamed dog. They welcome the sight of her preppy cheerleader uniform and a bright beam with intention of her purpose.

Usually, Sansa would sit cross-legged in front of the dog’s cage. She’d ogle at him in all his eccentric beauty. She longed to hand over whatever amount of money they set a price for this magnificent creature. Monetary value won’t be a problem. Knowing her parents though, they’d be reluctant in granting her wish because their house is already a home to four other dogs her siblings own.

 _It’s not fair!_ Sansa grumbled in her thoughts as she slips her hand between the bars. The infamous tale of a Siberian’s sharp teeth is merely a misconception as he gently nips and licks her palm; gathering the tiny little foods she always offers him in secret. Her hand contained a handful of dog biscuits from the sacks of it they have at home. She’d pour them in a tiny container and she knew the deduction she makes won’t be noticed as there are other canines mouths that are constantly filled of it.

This stretched on for almost a year. Sansa drops by the shop after her cheerleading practice. The strong odours of the various animals aren’t ever distractions because her giggles echo in the solemn shop.

Christmas break swept Winterfell with feet of snow and bone chilling breezes. No one in their town minded though, winter may be hard but the people are more stubborn than some fleeting season. This didn’t stop the junior in wrapping herself in layers of sweater, scarves, and jackets. She zipped up to the very chin and announced to her parents she’s going out.

Catelyn and Ned exchanged concerned reactions.

“Darling, it’s way too cold to be out. Stay in and I’ll make hot coco.” Her mother suggested.

Sansa conjured an accurate image of her dog, not really _hers_ but he has her heart, sitting in a cold cage, waiting for her smiles and dog food. “I’ll go hangout with Margaery, mom. Bye and Love you!” She politely declined and ambled to the door.

The walk over was longer than usual because the snow hugged her ankles and her palms constantly brushed on her biceps to provide semblance of warmth. She grinned at seeing the curving name of the shop painted in crimson red, painted across a large window. The tiny bell perched atop the door shrilled at her entrance.

Sansa’s enthusiasm wavered at seeing an empty cage where she’d assumed her dog, again not technically hers, would be in. Her eyebrows furrow in puzzlement in staring at the cage and her dog hasn’t magically occupied it.

An excited staff’s voice was heard over the counter. She approached it, ignoring the chirps of numerous birds and purrs of cats. Her eyes widened at witnessing her dog, the very pet soothing the loss of Lady, has a leather leash on his chest.

Someone had bought him.

A familiar body leaned over the cashier. Some of the ebony curls escaped his knitted beanie, a slight shine is noted on his silver glasses, and his physique is obscured by the jackets and sweaters he wore. But the smile on his face is evident and it hurt Sansa to see someone so happy.

Jon, she recognized in horror as she stood there, dazed and shocked. He’s a senior and one of the best of friends of her older brother, Robb. He’s also in the football team. And now the rightful owner of her not-really-hers- dog.

Sansa sniffled loudly, not even aware her eyes were blurry with tears and a saddened frown twisted her mouth.

The athlete turned around and greeted her with a smile. “Hey, Sans. Look, I just bought this wicked dog. I’ve been saving months to afford this glorious beast.” He elaborated in glee. The warmth in his voice could melt the snow in an ocean of iciness.

“That’s-that’s really nice to hear.” The words unwillingly pass through her sourly curled mouth. She blinked and the tears shined on her cheeks under the fluorescent lights. Hastily, she wiped them away. The dog tilted his head to one side.

Jon frowned. “What’s wrong?” It sounded genuine and it made her wants to weep and wail even more.

Sansa shrugged and knelt in front of her supposed dog. “Take care of him, okay? He-he loves behind the ear scratches and dog biscuits shaped as clouds…” The next second, she’s hugging the dog and buried her face into the canine’s briskly yet soft fur. Her tears dried on him. She pulled away when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Odd, she dimly thought, how come his touch is felt under all the layers of clothing?

He was kneeling beside her with a soft smile. “Hey, you can still see him. I’ll bring him around when I hang out with Robb, yeah?” He proposed and reached out, catching the last few tears escaping her eyes.

“Really?” Sansa blinked in wonder. It hadn’t occurred to her how kind and considerate Robb’s friend is.

He bobs his head. “Yeah, yeah, I know about Lady. Joffrey is an ass and I wouldn’t want you to know another loss of a pet.” He says, his thumb swiped abstract comfort on her skin.

She beamed in delight. Squealing, she wraps her arms around Jon’s neck and embraced him tightly. “Oh gods, you’re too kind to me, Snow!” Her words were muffled against his scarf. She grinned even more when his arms went around her waist and returned the hug.

“I swear I’ll take care of Ghost.” Jon promises and gazes at her with fondness. “We can even set up play dates for you two. Or you can come jog with us in the park. If, if you’d like….” It was clear he too was infected with joy because his smile can be heard in his notions.

The redhead’s eyes stung once again. _Finally,_ she’d be able to hug and play with Ghost as much as she’d like. Her hopelessness melted in the warmth of his smile. Her nails bit into the wool lined jacket he has on. “I’d love that.” She muttered, shaky but so grateful of the boy in front of her.

And maybe, just maybe, she thought with a shyness of a schoolgirl, they’d spent time with each other as well.


End file.
